Carson
Carson is a gifted human, and one of the tiles used to form Wren and Zachary. He has powers of organic manipulation, and is able to mold human flesh like putty, while keeping it alive. History Prior to SPINES Carson was one of the gifted people used by the former leader of The Splinter to create Wren and Zachary, for his powers of organic manipulation. He is shown to hate Wren for her involvement in the ritual, but Zachary even more so, likely due to his affiliation with The Splinter. Season 1 Episode 101: Grove, Mosaic, Trumpet In episode 101 Wren encounters one of Carson's art projects, which tells her where to find him. Wren locates Carson's studio in a warehouse, lit by fluorescent light. It is said to smell 'sour and meaty, like some terrible combination of B.O. and rotting hamburger'. Carson is working at his pottery wheel, naked and spattered in blood. He pulls a foot out of a trash bag on the floor, and adds it to the wheel. Wren confronts Carson, who seems displeased to see her. Carson asks Wren what she thinks she is. She states that she doesn't know. Carson follows this up by pointing out the fact that she managed to get into his studio without coming through the front door, or a window, and without setting off the security system. He then asks her about the words 'Grove. Mosaic. Trumpet.', something that Wren is terrified by, for an unknown reason. Carson tells her that he won't explain, and won't repeat them. Wren asks Carson why he's creating the sculptures. Carson tells her she can't judge him, not 'being what she is', and refuses to help her, taking what little "revenge" on her he can get. Carson continues adding to his pottery wheel, and Wren tells him to stop. Carson ignores her, and when Wren tells him again to stop, to no response, she separates the water molecules from his body, killing him. Personality Even before the attic, Carson had little empathy for other people, rearranging "errors" in a woman's face without her consent. After the attic, Carson seems to have become more cruel, rearranging people into bizarre sculptures for the sake of his art. Physical Appearance Nothing is known about Carson's appearance prior to the events of SPINES, but Wren, upon encountering him in episode 101, describes him as being 'way too thin'. His collarbones are said to stand out from his skin, and his ribs are so prominent they can be counted. Wren states that he looks as though he hadn't showered or shaved for a few days. Powers and Abilities Carson has powers of organic manipulation. He creates various art pieces using living human flesh,Episode 101: Grove, Mosaic, Trumpet which he displays around the town. He has been shown using a pottery wheel to mold human body parts, keeping them 'alive' (or some semblance of alive) throughout the process. Art Pieces The first of Carson's art pieces is described as 'a jagged impressionistic sculpture in the shape of a tree'. Wren states that it is ten or twelve feet tall, and the trunk six inches in diameter. The branches are spindly and leafless. The sculpture is a light pinkish-beige, made from pale skin. It is said to 'breathe', and feels soft and yielding, and warm to the touch. It was sweat, pores and body hair. Carson's second art piece is a decorative archway, leading to a beer garden. It is said, like the first, to be warm, and pulsing with blood. Long bones jut out, forming corners, and the sculpture is said to have two green eyes. The third piece is a 'slowly shifting mural, droplets of blood chasing each other across white painted bricks'. The smell was, according to Wren, the most unsettling part of the art piece. Carson's final art piece is a curtain of skin, hung across an alleyway. The skin was 'stretched so thing it was translucent', and Wren notes that she could see fluid moving through its capillaries. The sculpture also had a pair of lips, stretched about three feet wide, which are said to be almost too distorted to see clearly. Wren's Memories Wren shared her memory from Carson in Episode 107: Queen of the Cyborgs. A memory from before the attic. I’m in bed, lying next to a sleeping woman. She’s naked and curled on her side. It’s dim, but there’s enough light coming in through the window for me to make out her features. In this memory, her nose is crooked, and it really bothers me. That’s strange, because I don’t think it would bother me now. Apparently, I used to be a lot shallower than I am now, because in this memory, her nose is driving me crazy. '' ''I reach out, and I nudge it a little bump on the side of her nose with my index finger. I push the bridge into a shape I like, pinch her nose so it isn’t so long. Her flesh doesn’t spring back the way it should. Instead it does what I tell it to do, reshaping under my fingers like putty. The woman stays asleep through all of this. After a while, though, she opens her eyes and gets up and walks to the bathroom. '' ''I hear the moment when she looks into the mirror and screams. Trivia *Carson is the first character to use the phrase 'Grove. Mosaic. Trumpet'. *Carson and Natalie are the only tiles that Wren killed. References Category:Characters